Nightmares
by I Cannot
Summary: Starfire has a nightmare about Robin being in danger, and goes to see if he's alright.


_ It was dark. There was a thunderstorm outside. Starfire was tied against a large pole in the Titan Tower's basement, thrashing to be let free. Robin was left fending for himself, against Slade. He was losing, and losing fast.  
"Robin!" she shouted, wiggling in her restraints even more.  
This was it. Slade was standing over the boy, laughing, holding a knife. She could swear she saw lightning in the background of the man's metal face. Slade slowly lowered the blade to Robin's neck, and, ever so slowly…Pierced the boy's skin._

"ROBIN!"  
Starfire shot up from her bed, sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around. She was in her room, where she had fallen asleep, as usual. Silkie looked up at her, but didn't move from his comfortable little bed.  
The girl had a strange feeling over her, as if it wasn't a dream, but reality in dream form. _What if Robin really is dead?_ She thought.  
Starfire bolted out of her room, going straight to Robin's room, not stopping when Raven had asked her what was wrong. Finding Robin's room, she pounded on the door, praying to every god on Tamaran for him to be alive and healthy.  
The door slowly creaked open. "…Starfire?" a drowsy Robin said, still dazed from the sleep he was awoken from.  
"YOU ARE OKAY!" She shouted happily, and hugged her friend just a little too tight.  
"Yeah… Are **you** okay, Star?" Robin asked. She might have been hallucinating; their most recent battle had left a bigger impact on her than usual, due to the fact that the villain was a dear friend of hers from Tamaran.  
Starfire walked slowly into Robin's room, looking around as if it wasn't real.  
"I… I had a dream, but it was not like the dreams you had described to me. It was dark, and scary, and, and…" she burst into tears and shoved her head onto Robin's shoulder. He held her close, so close that he shuddered with her as she cried.  
"Star, it's alright," Robin whispered in a calming tone. "It was only a dream, it can't hurt you. Everything is fine, no one is in danger, and you are safe." They were sitting on his bed now, formed into one. Starfire had begun to calm herself, and Robin had been gently rubbing her back, the way he felt most comfortable. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were red, and the skin around them was bloated. She was beautiful, in Robin's eyes.  
"It was dark, and there was a thunderstorm outside. Slade had found us, and was standing over you. I wanted to help, but I was restricted and my powers seemed to have been drained. We were in the basement, and he was holding a knife to your neck, and…" Starfire explained. She looked as if she might start crying again, but stopped herself quickly.  
"Starfire, everything is alright," Robin started a smile. Starfire had worried about him, _him,_ being in danger. No one had worried about him that much that he knew of. It made him feel something he had never felt before.  
"I apologize for waking you from your slumber so late, I just needed to affirm to myself that you are okay," Starfire whispered, beginning to leave his room, sniffling in the process.  
"Wait," he said, and she stopped. "Sleep with me tonight. It'll help with the nightmares you're having."  
"That is what you call them?" Starfire asked, turning around. "Nightmares?"  
"Yeah," Robin said, confused.  
Slowly, she nodded, and made her way to his side on his bed. She ducked under the covers, hiding under them as if they were a safe haven. Robin quietly slid back under his covers. This time, though, he lay on his back, with his head looking towards the girl. She faced him, her expression sleepy.  
"Star, you have nothing to worry about," Robin whispered. Starfire had made her way to place her head in the groove of his shoulder, and her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm under her and around her shoulders, and his other arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.  
She was already asleep, with Robin preventing her from floating over the bed. He smiled at what he had in his arms, the one person he cared the most about. He laid there with her, awake, with their breathing in synchronization.  
"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Hello.. This is my first Teen Titans fic and since I ship these two with a burning passion, I finally decided to write a fanfic about them. Please enjoy, and criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
